


Day 28: Xanax

by Watachan



Series: Hijack March Madness 2016 [28]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Agoraphobia, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hijack March Madness, M/M, Psychological Trauma
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6426526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watachan/pseuds/Watachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup se laisse convaincre par Jack de l'aider à faire quelque chose qui aurait l'air simple pour n'importe qui d'autre...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 28: Xanax

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne pense franchement pas que cette technique soit conseillée ou même envisageable pour traiter l'agoraphobie, mais il y a quelques années, j'ai vu une série où une agoraphobe payait un mec pour faire exactement la même chose, et c'est le point de départ de ce texte.
> 
> NE FAITES PAS CA A UN/E AGORAPHOBE!!

Jack regardait sa porte, un air terrifié sur son visage. Assit à côté de lui, Hiccup se pinça les lèvres et serrait ses doigts.

_Tu es sûre que tu veux faire ça ?

_O-oui. Je peux pas continuer comme ça...

L'auburn soupira lourdement, comme s'il était terriblement fatigué. Il savait que les prochaines minutes seraient terribles.

_Jack, tu n'es pas obligé.

_Si ! Tu crois que ça me plais d'être coincé ici ?! De ne jamais sortir ?! J'en aie assez de devoir attendre qu'un film sorte en DVD pour le voir, j'en aie marre de devoir commander pour manger la cuisine d'un bon resto à la maison, je ne veux plus avoir l'air d'un salaud quand quelqu'un ne comprend pas que je ne quitte même pas l'encadrement de ma porte !

_Je sais, mais... c'est extrême ce que tu me demandes.

Jack le regarda dans les yeux, un air de détermination sur le visage.

_La manière douce ne marche pas, alors on va utiliser la manière forte.

Hiccup détourna la tête en soupirant encore.

_Je ne veux pas te faire du mal.

_Tu m'aides en me forçant à sortir... Hiccup, je ne veux plus être agoraphobe. J'en peux plus d'être cloitrer entre quatre murs tout le temps. Je t'en supplie, aides-moi.

Hiccup ferma les yeux, soupirant encore une fois lourdement, puis il se leva et prit la main de Jack.

_Tu m'aimeras encore après ça ?

_Oui. Toujours !

Hiccup était le seul à ne pas avoir disparu après qu'il soit devenu agoraphobe, Jack ne pourrait jamais ne plus l'aimer pour ça.

Hiccup hocha la tête, décidé lui aussi à faire en sorte que son ami retrouve enfin un équilibre. La méthode ne lui plaisait pas, loin de là même, mais Jack ne progressait pas. La simple idée de poser un seul pied en dehors du cadre de sa porte lui donnait des crises d'angoisse. Savoir ce qu'il devrait faire d'ici quelques instants, une boule se formait dans son estomac.

Il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Il regarda que personne ne soit dans la cage d'escaliers puis se tourna vers Jack.

_Tu es sûre ?

_Oui. Allez, vas-y !

Hiccup prit une profonde inspiration. Il n'était pas question de craquer. Il attrapa les mains tendues de Jack et le fit doucement avancer. Mais encore une fois, quand son pied toucha le cadre de la porte, il se figea.

_N-non...

_Jack, regardes-moi !

Ses yeux bleus étaient soudain à nouveau apeurés. Hiccup savait que ça serait bientôt pire. Il tira plus fort, serrant les mains de Jack. Celui-ci ne bougea pas, luttant même pour ne pas sortir. L'auburn lui prit alors un poignet, puis l'autre, tirant plus fort. Jack bougeait, mais dès qu'il sortait un orteil, il tirait plus fort pour retourner chez lui. On aurait pu croire que c'était un sketch comique si Jack n'avait pas l'air terrorisé.

_Lâches-moi ! Hic, lâches-moi ! J'ai changé d'avis, je ne veux plus !!

_Trop tard ! Moi, j'ai décidé qu'aujourd'hui, tu sors sur le palier !!

Jack secoua la tête pour protester, mais l'auburn ne l'entendrait plus de cette oreille. Il avait fallu des jours pour que l'argenté arrive à le convaincre. Hiccup était un jeune homme gentil et patient, pas agressif pour un sous, et l'idée de devoir forcer son meilleur ami hors de chez lui comme s'il essayait de le kidnapper, il s'était énervé. Il avait hurlé, pesté et claqué la porte en traitant Jack d'idiot. Mais il était là, à lui venir en aide malgré sa phobie qui lui pourrissait la vie.

Il avait accepté de l'aider. Il le ferait. Jack l'avait prévenu qu'il se débattrait et changerait d'avis. Il s'était préparé, mais ça lui faisait mal de le voir ici.

_Non ! Lâches-moi !! Je veux plus !!!

Hiccup s'étonna de la force soudaine qui habita l'argenté. Il réussit presque à ramener l'auburn avec lui dans l'appartement. Serrant les dents, Hiccup attrapa un battant de la porte en lâchant un poignet de Jack, puis il le tira vers lui avec son autre bras. Il retourna alors l'agoraphobe, enserrant ses bras et sa taille, et recula le plus vite possible. Jack se débattit en hurlant, et après quelques coups de pieds, Hiccup tomba en arrière, finissant sur le cul avec son ami se débattant toujours entre ses bras.

_Jack ! Jack, calmes-toi ! C'est bon ! Tu es dehors !

L'argenté semblait hyperventilé, mais Hiccup ne le lâcha pas.

_Regardes ! Tu es dehors, dans le couloir. A 1 mètre de ta porte ! Le monde ne s'est pas écroulé, tu es toujours en vie, et je suis là !

Il embrassa ses cheveux et sa tempe, serrant l'argenté plus fort contre lui. Peu à peu, Jack arrêta d'essayer de se sauver, mais Hiccup sentit avec horreur qu'il tremblait de tout son corps. L'agoraphobe enfouit son visage dans son épaule et serra sa taille.

_Me lâches pas ! J't'en prie...

_Chuuut. Je suis là, je serai toujours là pour toi...

Jack arrivait à peine à tenir les vêtements de son ami. Il tremblait tellement, on aurait dit qu'il avait un parkingson. Mais Hiccup le tenait, si fort qu'il avait un peu de mal à respirer. Mais c'était mieux comme ça. Il essayait de penser correctement. Il était dans le couloir commun de son immeuble, à deux pas de chez lui, et Hiccup le tenait fermement contre lui. Et tout allait bien. Pas de tremblement de terre, pas d'escaliers qui s'écroulent, rien qui lui avait fait si peur.

_Je t'aime, Hic...

L'idée même qu'il avait eu peur de sortir ses mots lui semblait ridicule. Hiccup caressa doucement ses cheveux.

_Je t'aime aussi.

L'auburn savait que Jack ne parlait pas d'amour mais juste de la forte amitié entre eux. S'il s'attendait pourtant à être soudainement embrassé par l'autre jeune homme, il n'aurait pas sursauté comme ça. Jack le regarda.

_Tu.. tu ne voulais pas...

_Si ! Mais je croyais que toi...

_Non, je t'aime vraiment !

Jack se pencha à nouveau et déposa un petit baiser tremblant sur ses lèvres. Hiccup le lui rendit, prenant une main pâle, encore tremblant entre ses doigts.

_Tu veux que je te ramène chez toi ?

_J-je vais me lever et...

Il acquiesça et lâcha la taille de l'agoraphobe, tenant juste sa main droite dans la sienne. Jack se releva doucement, ses jambes aussi tremblantes que le reste de son corps. Il se tourna vers sa porte, et crut qu'il devrait réprimer son envie de se jeter dans l'entrée. Mais la main chaude tenant la sienne lui rappela la présence de celui qu'il aimait. Il fit un pas après l'autre, doucement, jusqu'à passer l'encadrement de la porte avec Hiccup. Ses tremblements diminuèrent mais il était encore un peu secoué.

_On l'a fait... je suis sorti...

Hiccup ferma la porte derrière lui et passa un bras dans son dos, posant sa main sur son épaule.

_Tu veux aller t'allonger ? Tu es encore secoué.

Jack sourit et fixa l'auburn.

_Oui. Viens t'allonger avec moi.

Hiccup se retrouva ainsi avec l'argenté ne le lâchant plus tandis qu'il tirait sur son t-shirt pour le faire passer au dessus de sa tête. La journée fut réellement riche en émotions alors qu'il avait la tête de Jack contre son épaule, les corps dénudés s'enlaçant tendrement.


End file.
